degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Tracker Cameron
Scott Travis "Tracker" Cameron is the older brother and former guardian of Sean Cameron. He looks after Sean when he moves away from Wasaga Beach. Tracker cares about Sean and watches to make sure he stays out of trouble. He criticises Emma Nelson regarding her article about poor kids, telling her to make sure she hears both sides of the story next time, but he later thanks Emma for being such a positive influence on Sean. Tracker moves away in Season 3 and almost makes Sean leave with him. However, Sean emancipates himself from his brother, and Tracker leaves for good. He was portrayed by Kris Holden-Ried. Character History Season 1 In Eye of the Beholder, he is seen dropping Sean off at school. He tells him to be good. In Parents' Day, he comes to the school, for Parents' Day, he gets in a fight over an N.A.K. announcement with Emma and her mother Christine Nelson. Later, Sean and Emma laugh about the fight and make fun of both Tracker and Spike. In Under Pressure, Tracker helps Sean study while Sean is working on a motorcycle. He mentions to Sean that their mother called and wants to talk to Sean, but Sean angrily assumes that they'll make him move back. Tracker tells him not to worry about their mother and that everything will be okay if Sean takes care of himself and gets good grades. Tracker later pulls up and sees Emma outside of his house. He asks her if she's there to write a report about "the other side of the tracks." He then tells Emma that she is a good influence on Sean and he thanks her. Season 2 In White Wedding (1), Tracker talks to Sean about going to the city the next day until he sees a wedding invitation for Spike and Snake. Manny finds Sean at his house, but doesn't speak until Tracker goes inside, which Sean nods for him to do. In White Wedding (2), Tracker and Sean are sitting outside when Emma approaches them. Tracker is looking at a magazine of women and jokingly holds up the magazine to Sean when Emma's back is turned toward Tracker. Sean calls Tracker an idiot, and calls off their plans again, so that he could go to the wedding. In Message in a Bottle, Emma and Sean are studying Chemistry when Tracker disrupts them by coming in on the phone. He greets Emma, but motions to Sean for them to leave. Later, Tracker talks to Sean about a job he turned down because of his pride. Sean says that he sounds just like their father, but Tracker defends himself by saying he's not out buying booze and has another interview lined up. Season 3 In Gangsta, Gangsta, Tracker walks into his house kissing his girlfriend, Wendy. He asks Sean about Emma, who sadly tells him about Snake being sick so he hasn't been at her place for a month. Tracker gives Sean money to get out of the house so that he could be alone. In Our House, Tracker gets a new, well-paying job as an oil miner, but it requires him to move to Alberta. Sean is entirely unhappy about the move even though Tracker pushes for him to move with him. Sean decides not to move with Tracker since he didn't want to lose his school year, so Tracker leaves him there at their apartment, saying that he would be banging on his door before he knew it. Appearances Quotes *(Eye of the Beholder - Season 1, Episode 04) Sean: "Thanks for the ride" Tracker: "Be good." (first line) *(Message in a Bottle - Season 2, Episode 16) Tracker: "Where you going with my pickled herring, punk?" Relationships *Wendy **Start Up: Sometime before Gangsta Gangsta (306) **It is unknown if they are still together; the last time Tracker was seen, they were still in a relationship. Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi: TNG adults Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Siblings